Final Fantasy X-3: Farplane Dreams
by LoveForTheForgotten
Summary: Just a year after Yuna defeated Vegnagun, New Yevon declares war on the Youth League. Yuna, desperate to end the war, seeks a solution. Her best option is a wonder kept hidden by the founders of Spira: an Aeon-human boy named Crimson. However, Yuna discovers that Crimson is much more than just a weapon. YunaxOC, Rated M for violent content and suggestive themes, SURPRISE ENDING!


_Final Fantasy X-3:_

_Farplane Dreams_

LoveForTheForgotten

_~Enter the Dream_

**I**t seemed as if an eternal calm was not fit for Spira. Just one year after the Gullwings, headed by the daughter of Lord Braska, had destroyed Vegnagun, a letter went out saying that New Yevon had declared war on the Youth League.

This was not the first time that Yuna's attempts at creating peace for her people had been ruined.

* * *

"I know you're upset, Yunie, but c'mon! Try to enjoy the party!"

"Ya, Yuna! It isn't every day that the Besaid Aurochs win a championship!"

It was Rikku and Wakka, trying to cheer her up after hearing the news of war. It wouldn't be easy to cheer this hero up, though. Not when her achievements had been ruined yet again.

"Only a year of peace, and they do this. Does the happiness of the people mean nothing to them?" Yuna, who had lost her lover in her battle with Sin and risked her life twice for the sake of Spira, was in no mood to celebrate. She knew that she had to try, though. This meant everything to the small island of Besaid, her home.

Wakka and Rikku had been there through Yuna's worst times. They had witnessed her suffering first-hand. It was the least that they could do for their companion. After much comforting, they had successfully gotten Yuna to have a little fun.

That was, until Jassu attempted the Jecht Shot.

Memories of Tidus filled Yuna's mind and she ran off in a fit of tears. She felt so defeated. Every pain of the past few years had been brought back by the thought of war. She did not need to be reminded of her ache to have Tidus back on this day.

Yuna found herself in Lulu and Wakka's hut. Lulu, who was tending to her thirteen-month-old, stood up with an alarmed expression.

"Yuna, what's the matter?" She asked in her motherly tone.

"They tried the Jecht Shot," Yuna whispered shakily.

It took Lulu a few moments to completely understand. She pulled Yuna into a comforting embrace as Yuna sobbed on her shoulder.

"This isn't like you, Yuna."

"I'm just so tired..." She managed, though tired was an understatement.

"You should be. You've given everything for the people of Spira. You just need to recuperate for a long time. Nobody expects anything of you. It has only been a year."

"But, I almost feel that I need to prevent this war from happening."

Lulu laughed quietly, stroking Yuna's soft, brunette head. "You've always felt that you need to solve everyone's problems. Always the selfless one. I think you need to get some rest for now. You were so busy, preparing for the celebration. Go to sleep, and we can talk about this tomorrow," Lulu persuaded. Yuna, feeling slightly reassured, then went to bed like her pretend big sister instructed.

* * *

The morning was no easier for Yuna. When she stepped out of Lulu and Wakka's hut, she found a circle of villagers talking with Wakka. She approached them with weary eyes.

"Yuna, Lucil has come from the Youth League Headquarters with news," Wakka informed her.

"Hello Lady Yuna," Lucil, the former captain of the Choccobo Knights greeted her. She looked like she had been crying.

"Lucil? What has happened?" Yuna's voice became edgy. Lucil was not one to cry.

Lucil held up a familiar metal armlet that Yuna knew could only belong to one person.

"No! Clasko?! He can't be...?!" Yuna's hands covered her mouth in shock.

"We found him on the Mushroom Rock Road this morning," Lucil's voice was filled with despair as she reluctantly confirmed Yuna's fear.

Clasko had just gotten his license as a Choccobo Breeder. He was ready to begin his dream career, and due to his affiliation with the Youth league, he had been killed by New Yevon soldiers.

One hand ran over Clasko's armlet. The other remained covering Yuna's mouth.

After a long time of staring at the deceased's armlet, Yuna asked, "Why him?"

"It was a warning," Lucil whispered. She handed the armlet to Yuna and turned to leave. She stopped in her tracks, swallowing with tears in her eyes. "I never got to tell Clasko that he had a wonderful future ahead of him. I never even got to tell him what a good job he's done for the past few years. I always complained about him... But really, he was a good partner."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Lucil," Yuna bowed. She held the armlet back out.

"Keep it, Lady Yuna. Have a nice day," Lucil said wearily over her shoulder as she mounted her Choccobo and rode away.

* * *

Lulu found Yuna in the Besaid Temple, staring at Braska's statue.

"Though it has just started... I want to stop this war, Lulu. Before another great person is taken from us," Yuna said. The determination in her voice was evident in the way that it was when she had said that she wanted to become a summoner.

Lulu knew there was no stopping Yuna. "Tell me how I can help."

* * *

**And it begins~!**

**I promise the chapters will be longer as the plot thickens. I have a lot in store for you!**

***As about half of the audience leaves because they know that this sucks***

**Hopefully a few people will stay faithful to my writing...**

**Sigh.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~LoveForTheForgotten~**


End file.
